


Overview Notes for a Collective AU

by LinesAndColors



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I spent the time to write the thing, Multi, This is an overview, Why do only Jack Pitch and Tooth have Guardians of Childhood behind their names?, and I gotta put it somewhere, but damn it, cause my brain wouldn't shut up, it's confusing and I don't expect many to read it, notes for a messy plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesAndColors/pseuds/LinesAndColors
Summary: This is not a fanfiction. This is the overview for a fanfiction.It is, insanely messy, not in chronological order, barely in any order at all.It's not really for reading, it's more because this huge idea was stuck in my head and wouldn't stop whining at me so eventually I broke and wrote it out.Now I have it, and this is me throwing it out of my head so my brain will shut up.There is heavy inspiration from other fanfics. I don't know all of their names, I never bookmark. But if you've read a lot of the fanfics, and you, by some miracle, read this and understand it, you may recognize some things.This is, basically me taking my favorite fanfics, my favorite original fanfic ideas, and mashing them all into the same timeline it's a *mess*I also have another long overview and multi arch plot mostly written out, but that one I'm keeping because I'm insanely proud of it and I might actually end up attempting to write it.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Jack Frost & Pitch Black, Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 1





	Overview Notes for a Collective AU

**Author's Note:**

> You clicked on this, I warned you, a reserve the right to reject judgement.

Pitch and Jack meet like, 100 years before movie events

They friends, they chillin

They don't work together though, Jack had no idea about the plan in the movie and Pitch asks him to join during movie cause, friends, and Jacks like "bitch what the fuck no"

Cue the two being pissed at each other with Jack being the only one who really has reasons to.

Moving on Jack gets closer to Bunny

They become a thing

Jack remains friends with Pitch tho

Bunny is all about new life and hope and also wanting family

Oops, Kaffir, Coralberry, and the other one

Jack dead

Pitch upset his only friend be dead.

Try to steal Kaffir

It don't work

But eventually Kaffir goes back to Pitch to get closure and try to figure out why his dead dad was friends with him

The two of them start chilling, it's nice

Eventually Kaffir talks about the details of what happened to jack oh fuck wait.

Before all of this, Kozmosis, with second in command and best friend something something bunnymond, he is the main force against the things that create feelings when they enter a creatures body. He traps them and keeps fighting and collecting them. They eventually just steal his daughter, take her to where he has them trapped, he, in a rage, goes in after her and all of them swarm him and he becomes

The Pitch Black Between The Stars

Anyway, he goes on murderous rampages, the usual.

Aster is sent to earth to shape it into something that the people of space could live in as their old homes are destroyed, a hope for a new life. 

Eventually though Pitch Black Between The Stars has burned through almost everything and there's one final confrontation as the lunar ship is above the earth holding some of the last remnants of the old society including the Lunar prince and his best friend nightlight. Mum and dad get killed, Pitch go to kill prince, Nightlight charges and stabs at him and they both fall to the earth.

Nightlight shatters upon impact, one piece remains in Pitch Black Between The Stars that actually helps trap the shadows instead of having them control him. They're still a part of him though, he becomes Pitch Black.

Mim gathers the pieces of Nightlight but cannot put them back together because he don't have them all

Later when making Jack Frost, he places Night Light in him, having picked Jack because of how similar in spirit and personality jack was to mims old friend nightlight

Okay so back to the Kaffir and Pitch.

He explains this and that Jack had given the life force he had in him to the kits and pitch was like "oh fuck wait I have the last piece of nightlight in me."

He go to guardians 

He be like "bitches rip my heart out."

They be like "?????"

So he explain, staff has the power, The kits have the spirit, and Pitch has the last piece of nightlight, putting those together might bring Jack Back.

What do ya know, it do do that.

Pitch has the piece torn out of him, quite painful, but he no longer has the shadow things in him, as they were in the piece (nobody thinks about how that's now in Jack whoops)

He goes back to being Koz, low key forgets a lot of things, is struggling with memory.

So is Jack, Jack does not remember Bunny or the kits.

Ow.

Jack and Koz kinda vibe cause like, memory loss and shit.

They become friends, again.

Koz notices Jack becoming darker as time passes by.

Jack is slowly being infected by the shadow things. It took a while cause nightlight is like, the opposing force to that.

Jack becomes Black Ice

Black ends up eventually just being like, "fuck it you fools, I'm taking over.

Jack is, pretty fucking powerful at this point.

He was already powerful enough to pose significant threat to Pitch at his full power during movie. Getting believers and coming more into his own powers fucking boosts that shit, and then he gets full nightlight in him, and he also now has shadow beings in him, he low key terrifying.

(Btw, explanation for why Jack was so powerful to begin with. Hope, wonder, memories, dreams, and fear are everywhere yes. Hope only really shows up when someone wants something. Wonder is in passing bursts of inspiration. Memories are, well, memories. Dreams are woken up from. Fear is a more powerful center then those as fear is in everyone and in abundance. But fun is the only center that is everywhere and is *constantly actively sought after.* Of all the centers, Fun and Joy is by far the most prevalent and impactful. You Hope for Joy, Wonder beings Joy, Memories are of Joy, Dreams are filled with Joy, and Fear is weak to Joy. "When you are having fun, who could be afraid?")

So, he does the Pitch thing but better. 

Tooth Fairy: plays around for a bit using staff to bat ice starts at the fairies, having fun with aiming and bringing them down. Once he's bored with that he sets off frozen shadows to chase after them and freeze them when caught "it's tag tooth! It's fun!" He then uses the wind to scatter the memory boxes across the globe into random nooks and corners to make them impossible to gather back up. He then goes to tooth herself and drains the fun from her so she doesn't try to warn the others or continue to fight herself. "Don't worry tooth, it'll come back. The world will be fun again, you'll see."

Bunny: shoots down and freezes all the main areas of the Warren, killing off most of the life within it. Freezes to dye rivers and other such things and then shatters them, using the wind to scatter the pieces among the Warren and again among the globe to melt and go away. At this point Bunny is around and trying to fight him. He, not recognizing his own kids, just grins and holds them against Bunny, "oh bunny, you're no fun when you're all grumpy, I'll just go play with the kits instead." Cue pure icy fear in bunny as he races to get to the kits before Jack. Jack is there and he is, actually, genuinely playing with them. He has them on a pool with ice frozen over it, letting them and encouraging them to skate. When bunny comes he looks over and then freezes bunny when he tries to fight, "Bunny! Don't do that, you'll ruin the kits fun." He turns to the kits, grins, and leaves after pushing a frozen bunny off the hill and then creating walls of ice around the kits. Within the walls it remains warm (except the pool) outside he freezes everything, and also steals Bunny's boomerangs "These always looked so fun, I should give them a shot. Haha, get it?" He seeks out where the dye rivers come from and stuff like that, wrecking everything he can that contributed to Easter.

Dream Boi: sandy has noticed shits up, Jack leads him to Antarctica. He's like "honestly Sandy, your dreams are bomb and I don't really wanna do this but if I don't you'll fun my fun so, you win some you lose some." Cue lighting cold and shit he used to freeze Pitch's sand, freezing more and more sand and burying it under the ice and snow. Eventually gets to Sandy himself, freezing him. He drops to the ground. Jack, in order to really secure the job. Cast layer after layer after layer of ice over sandy until there's a huge 50 foot wide dome around him. Afterward he just kinda nods to himself like "yeah, did a good job" and goes to the last one

Santa: he gets there. Santa is ready for him with yetis and shit. But jack doesn't come inside, he stays outside on the snow a hundred yards back just, a small figure of blue and black on the snow, waiting. Eventually Santa gets sick of this cause he mad about his friends and goes out to meet Jack. He finds jack hitting small ice balls with his staff the way one would golf. As santa approaches ready to fight, Jack is like "Yo, Old man, you ever play golf? You're right in the age demographic." Santa is confused but keeps trying to swing at Jack. Jack dances out of reach each time. Ends up going up the side of the mountain behind Santoff Claussen, causing North to have to climb after him using his swords. By the times he catches up to Jack, jack is at the top once again having a small ice ball before him. "You know, you should feel honored. Out of all of the guardians, you are the one I'm needing to use the most power on" he looks down to the workshop below, North looking in confusion. Jack pulls back the staff, North realizes and shouts, going forward to try to stop him. Jack hits the ice ball and as it soars toward the workshop, so does an avalanche of a wave of snow and ice coming off the mountain and destroying and burying the workshop. North goes to his knees, defeated and grieving over the series and elves inside the workshop.

Meanwhile Koz has realized what's going on and has been reading and trying to figure out someway to fix this. He lements over the fact that he is no longer pitch black, he can no longer control shadows. He has the cages, has already enchanted them and trapped the fearlings from his home and army inside. Just one more cage for the shadow beings but no way to put them there. 

He sits and grieves and tears at himself while the mocking voice he believes has been pitch inside him that had been tormenting him, continues to sneer and point out how useless he is, unable to save his only friend.

Koz then recalls something his daughter once said, standing over a garden she had been growing. It has been wrecked by weeds that she had allowed to grow because they were beautiful and she thought she could raise them like the others, have them just be flowers. "I guess I just, convinced myself it wasn't a weed. That the flowers and the weed were two different things. But they're not. Pretty as it is, and worth it's life, it's still a weed. I have to remember that."

Koz kinda has the realization that voice in his head is that weed. It's just him, Kozmosis is the flower, pretty and regal and mimicking the beauty around him, but he's still a weed. He's still Pitch. That voice is him and his doubts and his desperation to convince himself that he wasn't Pitch, that those actions weren't his.

But he embraces it now, gives in, opens up that well of darkness he'd been trying to keep in a box. And he can feel the shadows again, they welcome him, soft celebration of the return of their master. And he welcomes them back.

Using them he finds where Jack is as he passes through shadows and appears beside Jack.

Jack turns to him, recognizes him, and grins. "I did it! I won! I won the game! No more light to steal my dark and warm my ice, just fun. Only fun."

"And fear."

"Well, yeah, I know, but fear makes things so much more fun!"

"Until every fun things becomes something the children are afraid of."

Jack lands softly, "What do you mean?"

"Wreakless fun leads to accidents and harm and bad decisions. Children learn, that's what fear does. True fear. It teaches. You're going to teach every child to fear you Jack."

"You don't know that!"

Jack starts to get angry and float again but Koz just remains calm as he puts a hand out on Jacks chest and then just, slowly pulls the inky black out of him. Jack coughs and curls in on himself like he's going to be sick and generally looks in pain before falling to the ground when Pitch is done. 

Jack is white and blue again. And Koz is black again holding a writhing mass of pitch black around one of his hands.

Pitch goes back home to trap them in the final cage.

Jack eventually comes to and realizes everything he's done.

He panics and goes to sandy first, hitting the ice done with his staff till it cracks and then flying up and dive bombing it with the bottom half of his staff as a point, breaking a hole in it. Over and over until he can see the yellow of dandy and then he just starts hitting it and clawing away the ice.

He melts sandy, guilt and fear in his eyes. Sandy recognizes that this is Jack now and hugs him, Jack breaths out a quick sob before pulling back and explain what happened to the others. He says they have to get to North first because the yetis and elves are under all the ice and snow.

They go, Jack identifies where he can sense some beneath the snow, marking them so sandy can pull them out and then Jack himself dive bombs in so he can get under the ruined structure and pull out those there. 

This goes on for days, North also helps. Not all of them can be saved.

Jack eventually goes off to Bunny and unfreezes the Warren. Everything is already dead and broken. He unfreezes bunny and finds the kits cowering in the area he left. He apologizes wretchedly before flying off.

Bunny just goes to the kits to hug them and make sure they're okay as they all sob with relief and fear.

Jack goes to tooth, dives down and unfreezes her fairies. He pours the fun back in her apologizing profusely here too. 

The fairies spread out to try to find the teeth. They find only a small fraction of them.

Three out of the four guardians have their conduits of their centers destroyed. Bunny can't make enough of anything for Easter until he cultivated and grew what had taken thousands of years to do. Tooth has lost the vast majority of the teeth and memories. And Santa no longer has a home or workshop. Even sandy has lost a lot of his sand and that takes energy to create.

Koz gathers them in his domain to they may all come together. The kits are also there, because Bunny was not about to leave them behind. They explain to each other what happened to them each, grieving over the loss together.

Eventually Jack comes down slowly, guilt and fear rolling off of him. He lands softly a little ways off from them as they all watch him.

He doesn't know what to say, he's just kinda waiting for all the anger and retribution. After a while of silence, he chokes out a "sorry" wincing and brancing himself, closing his eyes and turning his head down and away from them.

They all seem torn, they know Jack wasn't quite himself, that Jack and not Black Ice would never have done that, but the damage was still done and it was devastating. They have no idea how they will recover. 

Tooth speaks first with a, "We know it wasn't you Jack." And Jack looks up and relaxes, relief and grief on his face. It wasn't a "it's okay" but it showed it would be, someday.

The others all do end up coming forward, Koz standing back from them. Bunny is the only one of the four who doesn't move forward. Sandy gives Jack a hug, North is like "Well Sorry for trying to kill you, but to be fair, there was good reason." With a grin, it's not a complete one, but it's a start, Jack gives a small smile back.

Jack looks at Bunny who's just with the kits and refuses to look at Jack. The kits are all looking at Jack with fear and hurt and confusion and grief all in their eyes.

Kaffir tries to pull out of the loose hold Bunny has around all of them but his sister gently grab his arm and Bunny tightens and Kaffir doesn't protest.

Eventually Pitch speaks up and asks them to follow him to somewhere a little more hospitable. He leads them to a dark but elegant dining room with a long table. Koz offers for them to sit down and he kinda, absentmindedly walks along the walks brushing a hand along the walls. As he goes the shadows slowly slink back, walls of smooth grey stone with light carvings that the shadows fit into lining them with black that seems to shift and pulse along the wall. 

It's kinda pretty but mostly creepy is the collective opinion of the group.

They all sit down and Pitch kinda waves a hand and the shadows that drape over the table (and fall off in smokey whisps at the edges) all falls off to a smooth greyed marble. It leaves light food in its wake. They're simple dishes and some of them are unrecognizable. Likes of bread and crackers and plates of cheese meats and fruits. A few baked potatoe type things and then some strange lettuce wraps. Koz kinda off handedly apologizes for the simplicity and blames his Pitch era as being disinclined toward anything more complicated.

Cue awkward silence as they nibble on things and ignore the *many* elephants in the room. Jack sits next to Pitch who sits at the head of the table, the others sit on the other side so theres one-two seats between the four and the two.

Nobody is really sure who should talk first.

Eventually both Pitch and North attempt to start and kinda, stare at each other for a couple seconds because pitch kinda waves in ceding to the other.

North brings up that the yetis and elves need a place. Bunny offers the Warren. Tooth suggests maybe they should all stick together. They're all in a weak state and pretty soon belief is going to start dropping rapidly. She asks if she can also have her fairies in the warren. Bunny agrees.

They look to pitch and Jack.

Bunny asks Pitch if he'd like to join them. Jack slightly twitches in a held back flinch.

Pitch declines respectfully.

Silence

Eventually Bunny speaks up and says bluntly that Easter and Christmas are pretty much over. They could try to rebuild but it would take so long that by the time they could affect the world like they do, nobody would celebrate it for believe anymore.

The mood becomes grim and sorrowful as they all recognize this and let it sink in.

Sandy starts signing, he's signing quickly and the others almost go to ask him to slow down like they have thousands of times before, but Koz speaks up and starts to translate.

There's a moment of confusion before Koz explains he's was, close, to a star in the past.

Sandy, through Koz, explains that maybe it's time for a change. They've been in their ways for centuries, even malliniums. They word functions different. Dreams and Hope and Wonder and Memories, they're not as all encompassing as they once were. They've been confined to holidays and believers because of past restrictions. (When they weren't as powerful they could get to every child, so they focused on the ones who believes and let that spread to more kids.)

Toys bring wonder, but for one day, and just until they grow bored of the toy, which children are ought to do more these days. Memories are precious but people live so much longer now, childhood teeth can only hold so much. Hope is a wonderful thing but it is no longer needed most at the end of winter, it's no longer needed just to believe in better days after the dark. And dreams, well, the real world has surpassed the magic of dreams by this point.

He gives nod to the two, Fear and Joy, both prevalent and more then that, the spirits actively try to reach every child, actively go out and spur on their centers. Jack has never stuck to an area because he never had believers. And pitch was one of the oldest spirits, he started out by pulling fear from everywhere humans were.

The others protest, ask if he is saying they are no longer important, no longer guardians. Sandy shakes his head and continues.

They are important, they are more important then what they have been doing. They need to rise to that pittance beyond just holidays and teeth and sleep.

They all look at each other and consider this.

Silence falls as they contemplate. Eventually tooth asks how.

North answers, they don't know how, but they will work together to find out. 

They all nod.

They take to staying in the Warren

Jack stays with Koz,

They get closer, eventually form a relationship, and the storks bring a child.

(Storks bring children to spirits who are together and their qualities mix in a way to form something the world needs.)

Winter spirits are rare. Due to that they are cursed to become cruel and unthinking when having a child so the child may grow protected against all. This wasn't really a problem before cause like he died.

But now, Jack gets given the child, and immediately ices over and flies to Antarctica, casting a small fortress of ice and raging blizzard centered around the child in the middle.

Koz eventually realizes Jack hasn't come back and is like "??????? Where the fuck my man?"

He looks around, can find him in no shadows, starts to low key panic. Asks the others in the warren, they're like "I dunno" he keeps looking, comes back, they start panicking too.

Thus begins the large search for Jack Frost.

Eventually they get news from a small winter sprite that he is in Antarctica, raging.

They are confused as to why and so ask if it knows. And the little one shrugs, and says "well, the storks have been around." And then leaves 

They all stand in confusion, before North realizes, knowing the most about winter spirits, and explains that that may be why.

Cue Koz looking vaguely highly concerned and shocked. He disappears off to Antarctica.

The others are like "good fucking luck my dude" and head back.

Within the Warren the guardians have been focusing on getting the underlings of Tooth and North settled as well as bunny focusing on settling the kits and trying to explain to them what had happened because he kinda kept them in the dark about Jack after he was brought back, not wanting to tell them he didn't remember them and then that he was low key turning evil. They are upset. Upset about what Jack did, and very upset about what they had gone through, and also mad at Bunny for not telling them. For leaving them scared and confused when Jack came. For letting them believe their dad just didn't want them.

The tree guardians are also doing what they can to do what little they can. North makes toys with the yetis for the children, drops them off hidden at random times and places, leave kids to wonder about where they came from and experiencing wonder with the toy.

Tooth continued to collect teeth and leave coins, just sorta, growing a pile of teeth. It's unpleasant for everyone involved.

Bunny spends his time replanting and recultivation parts of the warren.

It's the best they can do, jack stops by to help, mostly by delivering and hiding the toys based on what he knew of the kids and who needed/would enjoy it the most.

Anyway, in Antarctica Koz appears in a shadow made by an alcove of ice on the white plane. He sees the blizzard and fortress. He considers aborting mission. He continues forward. 

Jack recognizes a presence nearby and leaves from where he had been gently sprinkling snowflakes on the kid to let it watch them float down.

He goes out, all icy fury. Pitch has a moment to consider this is the second time Jack has entered a different state of consciousness and being in like two months. He sighs wearily annoyed.

Jack is still standing there all aggressive pose, feet braced and ready to pounce, staff pointing at Koz

Koz steps forward. The two fight for a bit before settling. 

(Btw, ever since after the movie events, Jack and Pitch have taken to sparing. This had caused a few issues for bunny who was kinda pissed when he kept finding Jack hurt. Start of a long going rivalry between Koz and Bunny. Eventually Jack gets Bunny to understand and leave be and Jack and Bunny even start sparring, but much lighter. Much less injury. It's a thing.)

Koz is like "Bitch less you been sleepin with someone else that kids mine too lemme in."

Jack like "no."

Pitch like, "fine bitch."

And he just casually springs up a bunch of nightmares around and Jack gets angrier and starts attacking them and Pitch rolls his eyes and walks into the fortress and find the child which looks a lot more like pitch then Jack, and just shadows himself out of there. Jack, watching the nightmares run off, realizing, goes to the room where the child was, sees it gone, and just fucking screams a howl of a blizzard.

Eventually he stops and goes after pitch. Pitch has shut all the entrances to his place cause he know Jack would do that. Cue a month of Jack repeatedly banging and dive bombing and trying to freeze his way inside slowly exhausting himself. As his energy and rage fades and that winter spirit curse kinda let's go of him and all this fear and grief of not having the kid floods him and that feeling of attachment and grief brings flooding back his memory of the kits and Bunny and, heart racing and dropping at the same time as he realizes what he's done, he flies himself like a bullet into the warren landing in the middle a mess of wild fear and lingering curse.

His presence is immediately felt because cold and the others come out to great him, wondering how things went down in Antarctica. He ignores all questions from tooth and north, bounding around looking for bunny and the kits, which is unnecessary because bunny comes running down a few seconds later, as soon as Jack spots Bunny and vise versa, jack lands as Bunny stands and look mightily confused and worried. 

Jack is just like "The kits? Bunny my *kits?* Where are they?" Looking like he just might straight up have a mental breakdown.

Meanwhile bunny sinks down on his hunches as he realizes Jack remembers because he never told Jack the kits were his or even really let him be around them much cause he knew Kaffir's looks and abilities would definitely raise some questions. He just kinda quietly and stunned tell him they're in the den and Jack just bolts past Bunny before any more can be said.

After a few moments of stunned silences, the others race after him. They find him standing a little ways off from the stunned and confused and slightly frightened kits. Jack just kinda slowly start hyperventilating realizing he has no idea what to do or say and remembering everything that's happened, from his years dead (and oh god isn't *that* a thought as those memories come back) to not remembering them to trapping them and freezing their pa and destroying their home.

Kaffir and Coralberry seem highly wary and not real about whatever this is, but the third one kinda sniffs and then starts hopping forward and kinda cautiously asks "Dad?"

And Jack just let's out a choked breath and falls to a knee, leaning on his staff, he says her name all broken and guilty and grieved and she perks up with the others with that little spark of hope before darting forward and diving into a hug that he drops his staff and returns the hug squeezing desperately. The other two cautiously hop forward, hopeful, but weary. Jack looks up and again doesn't know what to say just looked at them heartbroken and guilty and both of them sit on their hunches and look at him.

Coralberry eventually asks "You remember us? You, you know us?"

And Jack again has a bit of a choked back sob but nods and says "Yeah, yeah I do kiddos, yeah I do."

Kaffir asks what their names are and Jack answers and Coralberry is kinda suspicious and is like "Did Pa tell you." And Jack shakes his head and behind him Bunny shakes his head and that's good enough for Coral who runs forward and also dives at him, pushing him down to sitting and nuzzling into his chest while he also hugs her, nose on her head. He looks up to Kaffir and Kaffir just looks sad, looking between Jack's eyes

Jack straightens up and watches him, unsure what to do. He calls his name which causes Kaffir to flinch. The other two look back to Kaffir and call out to him questioning as well.

Kaffir slinks down and looks at his paws.

Bunny slowly approaches, hopping so he's low and unthreatening, and goes up to Kaffir. Once he's there Kaffir throws himself forward into a hug and just kinda cries while Bunny comforts him. 

The other two seem torn between staying with their dad now that they finally have him back, and going to their brother and Pa. Jack makes the choice for them and nudges them both toward the rest of the family, picking up his staff and standing as they do.

The family kinda just hugs for a bit and then Bunny looks down, having heard one of the kits say something, and then he nods and they all start heading into the den leaving Jack out there.

North and Tooth (cause sandy got a job to do) slowly approach Jack and Tooth is like "It'll be okay" and North follows that up with "Kits are strong, they will pull through, just you wait and see." And Jack turns to them calm smiles and says, "I know. I've got my kits back and I'm not letting them go again."

He flies off for his other kid. Sits on one of the block entrances and knocks and is just like "Pitch, can I come in now?" And it opens up beneath him (sending him scrambling) 

He drops out in a room with Koz who sits in a chair (legs crossed, leading head on a propped up fist) by a dark little crib, the room seems to be some weird imitation of a nursery.

Koz raises eyebrows at Jack

Jack is awkward and is like "can I see kid now?"

And Koz shrugs and waves him forward. "Your kid too."

Jack goes over, looks down at the bab, has a moment to be upset about the fact that it has grown since he last saw it, but then he's busy making the child smile and laugh.

He just kinda does that, for a while. Koz watches with calm fondness.

Eventually Jack goes back to the warren and talks to bunny, tells him to just get or tell jack if the kits want to see him and if Bunny is alright with letting them. Gotta not step on momma rabbit's toes. He says just go to a place with wind and ask it to carry a message to jack. His wind will eventually pick it up. 

Bun nods.

A couple (nerve-racking) weeks later Jack gets called down.

The three are waiting for him with their Pa behind them as he lightly drops down. Third one seems (oh fuck the third one is Coralberry, the one I've been calling Coralberry is named Jasmine. Whoops)

Coralberry greets him with a smile and goes over to him. He drops down to give her a hug and nuzzle her. He takes a moment to remind himself to keep his face free of expectation so the kids don't feel like they're expected to do anything they don't want. He just looks up at the other two, calmly waiting. Jack is good with kids.

Eventually Jasmine and Kaffir look at each other and walk forward too, a little more hesitate. 

Kaffir kinda looks up at Jack and is like "Hi,,, father." And Jacks just like "Hey, son." Casually, cause is Kaffir doesn't wanna call him Dad, Jack's not gonna be mad about it cause at least Kaffir is calling him something. Kaffir's mouth kind twitches toward a smile at that.

Jasmine seems a bit sour, crossing her arms and refusing to look at Jack.

Jack crouches down and is like "Jasmine"

"You have a lot to make up for you know." She says, very solidly and stern.

Jack laughs and agrees which seems to make her relax a bit and actually look at him.

He looks up at Bunny with a question in his eyes

Bunny just waves him off just asking that he stay close to whatever entrance of the warren opens up for them.

Jack agrees and they head up.

Bunny kinda doubts that this is going to go well, because while Jack had handled them well so far, there was so much to work through.

He thinks about how Coralberry had been quick to forgive, just happy to finally get to meet the Dad they've been told all their lives about. Jasmine, while happy to see him, was still angry and just gets angrier the more she thinks about it. She kicked up a fuss about never wanting to see him again for a while before calming down and coming to her Pa to cry and admit she's hurt and angry and heartbroken and she does want to see him she just doesn't know how because there was so much hurt. Bunny just nods and consoles her.

Kaffir on the other hand had remained quiet on the issue. His Pa tried to ask multiple times if he wanted to talk about it but Kaffir refused so his Pa just waited. Eventually Kaffir came to him and asked what his dad was *really* like. Bunny doesn't know what he means and says so, and Kaffir shakes his head and says he doesn't want to be disappointed like they were when he came back to life, of when he attacked the warren and they found out he doesn't remember them.

Bunny comes to that sad realization and goes to hug Kaffir who accepts. Bunny then says that his Dad was everything that they said but that his Dad was not perfect. He says he's loud, he can't stay still, he likes to play pranks, he got a sharp tongue when he wants, he tends to get bored easily so on and so forth. Kaffir takes all this in, giggling a little bit as Bunny says "like you" for many of them over and over again.

Eventually Kaffir accepts this and says he's scared to see Jack. Scared Jack won't be the hero he's always made him out to be, and scared that Jack will be and Kaffir, who'd always been told he was like his dad, would just end up proving to be nothing like him, not nearly as good (Bunny immediately protests that and explains that they are two different people and Kaffir should not compare himself with his Dad because Kaffir and Jack are not the same and Kaffir is the best at being Kaffir) he expresses hesitancy in connecting that name and picture and stories to the real life man their dad was, that's it's hard to consider them the same person.

Bunny Just accepts all this and allows Kaffir to vent.

Eventually they all agreed but Bunny was still not expecting much out of their first day.

So he's a bit surprised when he pops out of the warren to gather them and sees them all getting into some snow fun.

Jack sits with Coralberry and shows her frost patterns and snowflake patterns, helping her sketch them out in the snow and even making snowflakes based on what she drew.

Kaffir is bounding about building a snow fortress higher and bigger and more detailed as he goes on. Jasmine is watching Kaffir with a critical eye, stating where the fortress needs to be changed. (Which leads to Kaffir pelting her with a snow ball, her enraged exclaim, and then Jasmine chasing Kaffir around.)

Bunny goes over to Jack, sitting on his hunches and leaning forward, elbows branded against knees. He's like

"Really Jack, a snow day? You couldn't be any more creative?" Teasing, and the other two (cause Coralberry is right there) realize their dad is there and stop to listen

"Hey, stick to what you know cottontail, you're the one that can only ever think in the shape of eggs." 

Bunny wrinkles his nose at him, "It's a calling card, that's different. Besides, 's not like my idea of a play date is painting eggs."

Jack blinks at him a few times, "Bunny that was literally the only thing we did for the first few months whenever you chose what we did, which was most of the time might I add."

Bunny at least looks a little sheepish at that, "Hey, we also worked with the garden."

"Yes, planting plants that make eggs, really expanding your horizons with that one egghead."

Bunny snorts a puff of air at him, "Making eggs is my job frostbite, full time. Of course most of what I do in a day is egg related."

"And making snow is my job fuzzball, full time. Thus," he gestured to the area around them, "Snow day."

Bunny cedes with a roll of his eye before standing and calling the kits over, telling them it's time to go back. Kaffir makes a bit of a grumble as he has to leave his fort, but none of them really make a protest to stay with Jack. He's got a long way to go.

Jack reunites with kits (playing scene) takes a hand in all four kids raising.

The four kids often see each other, pitch often at Warren. Grow up together. Hallow grows much quicker.

Hallow reaches "adulthood" about ten years before the kits but that doesn't mean much. They're all close.

Hallow is mix of Fun and Fear, a spirit of October and Halloween and of the ability to be afraid and happy at the same time. (He becomes Guardian of Bravery and Courage)

Guardians begin to help each other, North begins to suggest dream ideas full of more imaginative things.

He makes toys, jack drops them off here and there.

Bunny sends out eggs to kids who seem to need it, asking pitch to guide him.

Tooth collects teeth

Dream boi does his thing

They get more advanced at helping each other.

Kids also help. 

Jack, after remembering, goes back to bunny out of like, obligation and remembering old love.

Pitch is, upset but he respects the decision. He 100% sulks and (after also sorta being the reason Jack died) has determined Bunny as "the one who steals jack"

Storks come by again.

Three new buns. One red one white and one black.

Love, beginnings, and ends. 

White one can connect threads between people who have potential.

Black can snap ones that need to be broken (abusive relationships and the like)

And the red one can fiddle with already created threads.  
\- can alter the color of a thread if it's an emotion turning into another emotions (friendship to love, hate to begrudging respect) and can thread new threads in. Oft works with other two, (because bonds are complicated and have many threads) pulling the threads apart so he can see them, and allowing the black one to snip ones that aren't good, and the white one to start ones that would help. Can use threads and twist them to do stuff as well as add things to threads.

They grow up, as they grow their abilities are discovered pretty quickly when they start talking about the threads between people. Cue the "wait y'all can't see them?"

Start to learn how to manipulate the threads and starts doing it (having it well drilled in their head that this needs to be done with care and thoughtful consideration)

Eventually, as they watch the others work together, white sees and opportunity but it's not a thread like before. The thread ends as it's pulled out and connected to the other, being sucked into the other. They range in thickness and generally have a significant amount of power about them.

They ask the guardians if they can fiddle with this

Guardians say yes

They do, slowly the guardians gain small bits of power from each other to become more then what they were.

Love also starts introducing the idea of an "exchange" to spirit couples who wish to become more intertwined.

Take a part of each partner and attatch it to the other and vise versa. This opens a new thread, like the ones used with the guardians, but it doesn't end. It stays and connects the two, constantly having each other's magic and selves flow between them.

After a while of seeing the effects on other spirit pairs, Jack pesters Pitch about it. It takes around 25 years before Pitch agrees. They exchange moon shapes pieces of skin over their opposing shoulders. The middle of the creasent moon sits at the top of the shoulder, with the top tip of the moon on the back of the shoulder while the bottom tip is on the front.

Yay Exchange

Haha *whoops* low key become the two most powerful spirits in the world, by far.

(Before this Jack also learns how to make ice/snow clothes for himself and gets underlings. They're little blue willow the whisp like things that go to children and have fun with them, bring them joy.)

Exchange Partners:  
\- start to look more like each other, taking on qualities of the other  
\- can use the others ability to a small extent  
\- gains new power and abilities that come from their abilities mixing.  
\- both just generally get more powerful as they are basically feedbacking between the two.  
\- (also does low key make them more sappy)  
> Should the partners have a strained bond (distance or emotional wise) for a while (depends on how strained the bond) the thread will snap. Partners very rapidly lose the powers and attributes of the other and become much more extreme versions of themselves (they've been with and have relied on their other half for so long that without them they almost don't know how to control or function themselves. Unpleasant.) Bond is still there. They are still each other's other half, just, missing a half. Upon fixing what ever strained the bond, is snaps back into place. Withdrawal period. Very attached to each other, can have fluctuations and malfunctions of the qualities of the other they get again as their bodies try to settle back down.

Example: The main pair obvs  
\- their looks don't really change but they tend to wear clothes of the others markings.  
\- jack can vaguely move small amounts of shadow and can use the teleportation thing over small distances. Pitch can drop temperatures and lightly frost things a bit.  
\- Jack Gains  
> Ice Sight: "the ice reflects, and the cold digs deep inside" combined with Pitch's insight to other people (their fear) Jack can look into other people and find out information about them. Lies, intent, secrets. Nothing specific, just the knowledge of the thing existing.  
> the ability to separate shadow beings from fearlings victims  
> The ability to spread out much farther, sense things in a much wider range then he could before.  
> He can also make it snow black but that's just, an aesthetic thing.  
Can make permanent ice (not melty) that maintains itself even if he's not actively there. He does need to come back now and again to maintain and reinforce it)  
> Personality wise, not as numb. He tended to have a bit of dulled emotion before. He's also more passionate about things now, less aloof. But also better at patience and sticking to things  
\- Pitch Gains  
> Domain over Death.   
> Intricate knowledge on pretty much everyone (Jacks ability to know the positives and knowing each child by name and personality, Pitch the same but opposite, not specifics, but general idea)  
> Personality wise, chiller, more prone to positive then negative, more creative and flexible.  
\- withdrawal  
Pitch: loses abilities, gets very snappish and angry and prone to attempting big things (Koz running to save his daughter without help, Pitch trying to spread dear everywhere)  
Jack: gets colder, finds it hard to care about something for long, loses abilities. Gets a bit more spastic and all over the place   
After reconnection:  
Both get small fluctuations in power, especially of the others  
Jack starts flipping through emotions and really bad mood swings. Can also become hyperfixated on a single thing and cannot be pulled away from it.  
Pitch can suddenly lose an emotion he was feeling. Can randomly forget what he was thinking about, sometimes just impulsively starts shifting stuff around.

Jack is drawn toward the fearlings. Cause he's got Pitch's sense of them now. (And his night light schtick)

He keeps noticing a specific one.

It feels low-key familiar but in a weird kind of way. 

Keeps happening 

Jack eventually is overcome with curiosity and the pull.

He let's that one fearling out, pitch sees and shouts at him to stop but it to late (broken terrified "no, jack! don't!")

Jack has the fearling barrel into him and as he falls with it, golden light kinda shines in short rays from it as it shifts. (Like a grater being moved over a light)

Koz manages to stop his fall right before he hits the ground and rushes over in a mess of limbs expecting to see Jack being turned into a fearling or something.

Is stunned to see he's holding a young teenager. Green dress, black whisps coming off of it like smoke over a burned city. The shadow seems to be a part of the dress as well as part of her face when she looks up.

Koz still recognizes her though. How could he not.

That's his daughter.

Emotional scene

Cut short by Jack being like "ow." Cause they low-key forgot he was there and also just did that and fell to the ground.

They help him up, Pitch immediately recognizes that he has a shadow being in him and freaks out because Black Ice is Fucking Terrifying. 

But nah, Jack good. Cause nightlight keeps it trapped and since it's only one it's chill. He can hear the whisperings of the other fearlings now though.

He wants to go see if he can't do that again.

Pitch is like "I think the fuck not, not until we figure out how to get that thing out of you."

Guardian meeting.

Jack keeps trying to get to the fearlings.

Happens so much they set up revolving shifts to watch Jack and make sure he doesn't try to get to any more fearlings.

("They're screaming! You don't understand they're *screaming!* They need me! Please!" curled in a ball with hands over ears, muttering, "Please. They're crying. They're screaming, I can't take it, they're screaming, please, please, they're screaming.")

As time passes, Jack gets more and more overwhelmed 

Starts to use his powers to get them to let him through, it's taking more and more guardians to keep him back.

They are running out of time and have gotten no closer to a solutions.

Then Sera and Hallow step forth and present "courage balls" (it's a dumb name, change later)

They Sera plants sodden with Hallows magic and center. It's life and bravery and laughter. And hollow. They suggest putting the Shadow beast inside.

Others agree to try, Pitch removes it from Jack and puts it into the sphere, it works!

Jack no longer hears the screaming and slumps.

He go sleep.

Guardian meeting.

Correction. Guardian *and Co.* Meetings cause Hallow and Sera are there.

Jack wakes.

Wants to keep going and save the people inside the fearlings.

Guardian (and Co.) Meeting

It's agree that Jack can while under supervision and with many of the courage balls at hand.

Many new people, including many pooka

Guardian and Co meeting:

Need space. Pitch Lair is not exactly welcoming and the warren is too complex and not really fitted for people yet (it was but, you know, thousands of years later ext. Ext.)

Go to Antarctica.

See fortress Jack made, and then added onto when the love triplets were brought.

Idea.

Jack forms large walls around a large area, putting small homes and such inside.

Bunny then comes and uses power to pack earth around the ice making solid rock like walls and also uses some bark like plants (with the help of Sera) that are grown and twisted into the shape of the homes and what not.

The people live there as they are recovering from being fearlings and being taught about and reintroduced to the world. Becomes a whole little community.

(Ex-Fearlings first come out with parts of their body still shadows. This fades as they recover)

They also find Koz's old best friend, the Bunnymond ancestor.

He never recovers from the fearling shadows. Is very changed. Rarely speaks, doesn't wear anything, oft moves and acts more like a rabbit then a person.

He's seen too much and done too much, he doesn't want to recover. This has scarred him in irrevocable ways and he sees no reason to try to pretend it hasn't. Drops the old customs and traditions and societal expectation. He's been more beast then person for thousands of years. He's not going to try to relearn everything. He just like "fuck it, imma just do whatever comes naturally." Generally more cinical and distant. He does not hate the world, holds no ill intent in his heart, he just doesn't feel like a part of it and doesn't want to engage as though he is.

Pitch is at first, delighted to see him. And then crushed to see what all this has done to his best friend. Bunnymund still has some bitterness in him for Koz not listening to him when he said to just wait for the army, to not go alone, and Pitch is a reminder of every thing he did and went through as a fearling. They don't, really talk much.

Bunnymund takes to following Jack around as Jack helps people settle in and understand the world and generally tries to make them happy and laughing after everything they've gone through.

The people become very attached to Jack for both saving them and helping them recover and look past the trauma with his Fun and Joy.

In fact all of the guardians put in work with the refugees. Mostly Bunny.

Pitch is the second favorite after Jack, surprisingly. Even above Bunny (but only slightly) because while Bunny does a lot to help them and engage. Pitch is a source of familiarity even if that was for bad things. His presence helps things feel less jarring. He stands as proof that they can recover. It gives them Hope and makes them believe this will only make them Stronger.

Bunny is not happy about that. He loves his center in affect, he just can't believe it's coming from Pitch and that they like Pitch more.

Pitch is also a source of calm and somberness. As much as it feels good to laugh and play again, they're still traumatized and have been through terrible things. Pitch saw everything they did and more. Pitch understands them and doesn't tell them everything's fine now, or that everythings okay. No platitudes. Just calm contemplation and processing.

All Pitch really does is just, go there, sits in an area deemed the "Koz Shrine" and does his work while the ex fearlings just sorta, exist around him. Quietly. It's kinda nice.

Santa helps make furniture and other such stuff.

Tooth helps them recover and work through their memories as well as helps them think about what they want to do going forward.

Bunny is bunny, he's making homes and talking to people and bringing the chance of new life and a new start. A symbol of strength and hope just like pitch, but pitch is somber strength and hope. Bunny is powerful strength and hope.

Sandy just helps them get good sleep and have good dreams. He's just kinda vibing.

Hallow works with tooth to help people work through their traumas, find the good, not in what happened, but in what's happening now. The be brave and though they are scared, understand that fear means they get a new life, that they can find new happiness. To let that fear spur them on.

Sera works to record accounts and people and is often the one supervising Jack along with Bunnymund

Love and his siblings work to cultivate the relationships between the community members because suffering is always easier if somebody else is with you, as well as just generally help around when they can.

Jamie helps come up with ideas of what to do, how to expand, how to solve problems.

Kaffir sometimes drops in to bring some more joy.

Coralberru low-key busy all the time but will pop by now and then to help.

The other one takes to working with Hallow and Tooth as well as watching and taking care of the children. She stays there pretty much full time.

The three of them together also sometimes help Jack with converting the Fearlings since they have a little bit of Jack's and Nightlight's spirit in them

Bunnymund helps keep things in line and set plans into motion, he directs and takes in problems and information and then reports them back to Jack or another guardian. He's kinda an inbetween. Hes more a message then a director. He kind tells other directors what they need to be directing. 

He is often seen hopping around the community to carry messages or check up on things, or he's laying at the Koz Shrine (almost never when Pitch is there though), or he's following Jack around relaying information and generally supervising and watching over Jack.

Nobody,,,, really knows why he's taken to Jack so hard. There are rumors, he has a crush, he can't be around Koz so Jack is the next best thing as his other half, he's just got really bad hero worship for being saved, he's trying to get power, he's trying to avoid everyone and set himself above them, he's making sure Jack doesn't fuck up because he thinks Jack is a fuck up. So on and so forth.

(The real reason is Jack's just something that's given him purpose, he doesn't have to think much or make many decisions. He doesn't have a huge responsibility on his shoulders. He has a singular focus point and that's what he sticks to. It also helps that this way he's aware of everything that's going on and the plans going forward, helps him with anxiety over feeling out of control and helpless and never knowing what's going on it what's coming. Eventually he also just grows fond of Jack so it works.)

Eventually all the fearlings Pitch had are converted and are being settled and Koz makes the mistake of offhandedly mentioning that the rest of the fearlings are lost somewhere in space during a guardian gathering.

Cue Jack being like "more people to save? Gonna do!"

Cue all the other guardians "Jack nO"

"Jack yES"

And so they hash out plans of how the fuck they're going to do this.

(Eventually the solution is something I don't know but Bunnymund goes with Jack every time to watch over him and keep him controlled.)

The community grows. Recovered Pooka join Bunny in the warren which low key stresses himself out because he's used to being alone. He ends up blocking off the main parts that he uses and just making homes and communities and stuff in other tunnels. He's a spirit, he can do what he wants. Also he has a job and needs space.

Other species are spread out, given new homes around the globe for whatever suits them best.

Humans are introduced to them, freak out, them calm down and have everything explained to them. And that's how most of the world came to realizing and believing in the guardians.

They are insanely powerful at this point

Das, das as far as I got.

North: Wonder, Imagination, Inspiration  
Tooth: Memories, Aspirations, Appreciation  
Bunny: Hope, New Beginnings, Internal Strength  
Sandy: Dreams, Daydreams, Wishes

North takes sand from Sandy, takes Joy and Dreams and Wonder to make Imagination, uses a white sand sent trailing behind toys made of ice and painted, gifted to kids and settling the sand over them making them imagine all sorts of games to be played. 

Tooth continues to take teeth and collect memories. Sandy also gives her sand, which, combined with her magic changes various colors. When her fairies left the coins, then left with them a piece of that sand, oft changed the colors of sandys left dreams to rainbows and they rain grains of sand onto the head of the children letting them awake with ideas of the future and what they want. Her fairies also flit about during the day, oft following Jack Frost or North's creations to sprinkle dust on the children so they may appreciate what they have.

Bunny: Works with Hallow, Hallow allows children to laugh with fear, to see light where there is dark, but not every fear can be laughed at. Bunny represents the strength to stand up to fear anyway, to not let it rule you, to pick yourself up after disaster and let it make you stronger. He's still partial to eggs, he still grows them and paints them and sends them out with the help of pitch to children in need, something to remind them there's light and hope.

Hallow: Goes around to spook kids who go on adventures and try to do like, summonings or haunted houses. His calling card is a frosted autumn leaf. He brings them by as little twinkles of light and beauty to kids who are afraid. Goes around and spooks kids for that started moment before you laugh at yourself.

Seraphina: Guardian of Knowledge and Wisdom, sorta nudges kids toward what they need, and gives kids wisdom to know what they need. Calling card is a creeping vine with a golden flower up top.

Red Bun: Guardian of Love, messes with the threads between people for adjustments to fix things and make relationships healthier.

Jamie: not a guardian, a spirit of ideas. Head cracks open with golden edges to a swirling mass of golden mist and threads that tumble about, occasionally the hint of things moving underneath can be seen. Pulls out threads of ideas. Sometimes, if he gets a good one, he asks the guardians for what child it would be best to go to. (Tooth for ideas of more practical plans for the future, North for artistic ideas, Hallow for adventurous ideas, so on and so forth)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone sees this I question your sanity cause either you read it all, which, I haven't even done that, or you just scrolled all the way down, in which case *why*


End file.
